de padres y hermanos mayores
by kawaiikirkland
Summary: Nadie sabe como la junta se convirtió en una comparación-discusión sobre quien es o era mejor padre/hermano mayor entre las naciones sobre todo España e Inglaterra/aparicion de latin hetalia/


**espero que sea de su agrado lo siento por los errores de ortografia **

**les deseo un feliz new year(hoy a la gringa jajajXD)y viva mexico cabrones!**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

En una junta cualquiera todos como siempre decían cosas sin sentido, nadie supo como alguien termino diciendo " yo no dejara al cuidado la a Inglaterra al cuidado de un niño" a lo que alguien dijo que en caso que se necesitara seria mejor dejárselo a España o china que tienen más experiencia..

-aceptémoslo Inglaterra no es apto para cuidar niños

-bloody bastard y por que España si

-inglaterre mon cher sinceramente los "hijos" se España son más normales que el tuyo.

En otra parte de la sala Alfred estornudo

-A sii mira eso

En otro lado de la sala:

-jajaja soy el mejor y más guapo del mundo

-no que buen chiste cabron si tu eres lo mejor del mundo como estará el resto jajaja

-cállate maldito indio

-al menos no soy la basura que europa desecho

-pues al menos yo no soy la puta del yankee

-a quien le dices así pinche argentino de mierda

-par de weones dejen de hacer tanto ruido

Dijo chile pero lo ignoraron y se agarraron a golpes.

De regreso con las demás naciones:

-a eso le llaman normal

-inglaterre mon amour mira a tu ex"hermano menor"

En otra parte de la sala:

-y por eso soy un héroe

Le decía EUA a una extraña criatura color gris (Tony) mientras comía una hamburguesa tras otra las cuales sacaba de su chaqueta (nadie sabía como lo hizo).

-no entiendo porque Alex no me deja quedarme con su petróleo, i'm the hero!

En eso paso Rusia.

-privet cerdo capitalista, da

-hello, bastardo comunista

-no debería Alfred estar engañando a algún pais ,da

-tú no deberías estar espiando y raptando científicos

-sputnik(1)

-fuck

-da

-fuck

-da

Y asi continuaron por mucho tiempo.

De regreso con el resto:

-ese idiota siempre avergonzándome

-inglaterre además tu cuidaste a uno y España a mas de una docena

-y ni asi lo pudo criar bien , aru

-admitan que el gran ore-sama es el mejor criando niños miren a mi west

En otra parte de la sala:

Italia estaba pasando las manos por todo el territorio alemán mientras este sonrojado intentaba quitárselo de encima.

De regreso:

-west resistirse no es awesome kesesese(va con Ludwig e Italia)

Nadie entendía como Ludwig no salió con un daño psicológico irreversible con semejante tutor.

-a faltaba mencionar que los hijos de Espagñe tienen mucho mas sentido de el gusto ,y mejores habilidades para cocinar que amerique …pero bueno era de esperarse de alguien que por un tiempo solo comió lo que tu le cocinabas cher

-yo soy el mejor hermano mayor, aru

-para que damos tantas vueltas mon amours si francia-niichan es el mejor nada mas miren a mi bello matteu

-boody yo soy mejor que tu wine bastard

-jaja puede ser con eso que dicen que echando a perder se aprende

Decía Antonio que había llegado de ser golpeado por romano

-entonces creo que eso se aplica mas a ti

-pues al menos mis niños aun me quieren, mira, ale ven un momento por favor!

El mexicano dejo de pelear con Martin y fue con Antonio

-dale un abrazo a papa España

-¿como para que o qué?...a si es cierto no te salude

Los dos se dan un fuerte abrazo para poco después separarse

-bueno adiós (le da un beso en la mejilla) tengo que ir a seguir golpeando a argentina

El argentino desde donde estaba lo miro con cara de "ven por mi si os atreves" por lo que el moreno corrió asía el y comenzaron a golpearse nuevamente.

-git pero no es raro que aun se despida de ti de beso (2)

-no….además siempre se despide de romano besándolo en la boca desde pequeño (3)

-que cosas le enseñaste Antonio, aru

-yo no se lo enseñe el lo aprendió en quien sabe donde….pero bueno en conclusión mis niños son los mas lindos y amable del mundo

-gordo emancipado verdad que yo era buen hermano mayor

-muérete Inglaterra

-jajaja si que te quiere jajaja

-shut up bloody bastard

Y continuaron discutiendo y discutiendo asta que….

-ya basta cállense o los dejo llenos de agujeros

Dijo suiza sacando su rifle{nunca hagas enojar a un amante de las armas)haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y así la junta dio por terminada.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**(1) en México casi asta de los extraños se despiden de beso en la mejilla (bueno al menos persona que conozco y de hecho solo las mujeres pero buenoo XD)**

**(2) en México algunos niños se despiden de su mama con un beso en la boca (lo cual siempre se me a hecho raro ,ademas no se si en otros lugares tambien)**

**(3)esputnik el primer satelite artificial de la hististoria el cual fue ruso y no estadounidense(toma esa alfy XD)**

**Gracias por leer ^^**

**Reviews? Porfissss**

**By kawaiikirkland**


End file.
